Hypnosis
Hypnosis is the ability to hypnotise people and make them follow one's instructions. Characters *Charlie Deveaux possesses this ability naturally. *An unnamed vampire in World 4 will possess this ability naturally. *Sienna Herriford will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Charlie Deveaux' Using this ability, Charlie can induce his victims into a hypnotic state. This allows him to put the person into a trance, in which they won't be fully aware of what is happening around them. Whilst in the hypnotic state, he can command his victims into doing whatever he want them to do, no matter what their own personal views on the commands could be. This usually works when he speaks verbally to them and they usually follow the sound of his voice. When his victims are in the hypnotic trance they won't be able to get out of it until Charlie allows them to do so. They would remain in the trance even if he'd be silent or leave the area. 'Unnamed Vampire' This vampire will be able to place people into a hypnotic trance, in which they will be highly succeptable to doing his bidding. He will usually create the trance by clicking at them or gesturing in other ways. While in the trance, he will be able to force them to do anything, no matter what their opinions or emotions on the matter, as long as he tells them to do it. They will only emerge from the trance when he wants them to emerge from it. After this, they will have no memory of their actions, his commands or even of having been hypnotised. Neither would they have any suspicious blank moments registering in their minds. 'Sienna Herriford' Sienna will be able to place others in a hypnotic trance and then get them to do her bidding simply by making suggestions. She will create the trance by speaking in a specific tone of voice. She will also need to give her suggestions verbally. This means that she cannot use the ability if she cannot speak, and it will have no effect if the person she is trying to hypnotise can't hear her, for example if the person was deaf. The hypnotic trance will last until she releases the individual, but only she will be able to command people in it. People will still continue to do her bidding after exiting the trance if the commands require this. Similar Abilities *Hypnokinesis can be used to hypnotise a person *Hypnotic bubble is the ability to produce a hypnotic bubble *Sedation is the ability to hypnotise and sedate people and animals *Telepathy can be used to command a person to do various things *Psychokinesis includes hypnotising a person *Persuasion is the ability to persuade a person into doing something *Command can be used to command individuals to do various things *Telepathic control can be used to telepathically control a person *Enchanted voice can also be used to persuade other *Songspeak can produce a hypnotic song *Tactility can be used to hypnotise people with a touch *Sleep inducing is the ability to put people to sleep Category:Abilities